The Devil's Reign
by Gothic Faerie
Summary: What if afta alanna was knighted she didn't kill roger and abit after jon ran away, then five years later he comes back to find his country a war zone, the people vs king roger


Hey all, I don't own anything here except the plot and my character, Zel. Ok ok. So pleez review my story when you finished reading it hopefully I'll post chapters regularly. Go ahead and flame I'll just flame your fics but do tel me what I need to improve on. Ok pleez enjoy!  
  
P.S. Thought is in little stars  
  
This story hppens like alanna never killed Roger and That ha is still alive and kicking, and well king, but Jon doesn't know that so anyways eventually jon will join the rebels, George and all his court, alanna, gary, raoul,Numair, Daine, Kel, neal, cleon,and my character Zel.  
  
Don't Forget to review  
  
  
  
In the capital of Tortall, darkness reigned. Well it did in all of tortall but it was the worst in Corus. Five years ago the prince, Jonathon left. He said he wanted to see the world before he was to become king. No doubt, he figured everything would be fine, but he was wrong, very wrong.  
  
~Jon~  
  
*Wow it'll be good to be home after such a long time* thought jon as he rode along a  
  
country road, coming near the border of tortall. *I wonder what everyone is like now, oh they'll probably be really mad at me as well, aw well they never stay mad long.*  
  
Pondering this and many other things, the prince arrived at the border. Two burly men  
  
stood on top of a great wall talking. "Excuse me, I wish to pass into tortall."Jon said to  
  
one of the men.  
  
"Tortall? Your're a fair fool to go in there, with the war and all." Th amn said back  
  
. "The war?, we're at war? Who with?" jon asked back.  
  
"No one at all, It's The king and his few subjects against the people, mostly the people of  
  
Corus though, the rest of tortall is basiclly empty, fled out of here 3 years ago."the other  
  
man answered.  
  
"and I'd have to say you're the first person we've seen in a month."the man continued.  
  
*What is going on, Is this all my fault?* "well you best be on your way, and a word of  
  
warning, don't ride or walk round after dark." The other man said aas he let jon through  
  
to Tortall.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Alanna~  
  
*Damn it, I'm tired!* The famed lioness thought as she trudged back to the dancing dove where she now lived with the rest of her friends and her husband to be, George.  
  
"Well, looky here! It's Alanna the lioness, who has 150 gold nobles reward for her capture, and no friends around to help her?" A man said from behind Alanna.  
  
She whipped around, behind was five big men all with weapons, and she only had a couple of daggers.* Oh fuck, I didn't even notice them I was too stuck in dream world.*  
  
The men charged, Alanna whipped the first dagger at a man with a double bladed axe, it hit deep into his skull. *One down four more to go.* They broke into a horizantal line, leaving no escape for alanna. She armed herself with her last two daggers.  
  
She jabbed at on man managing to cut him deep on the arm, so that he had to switch sword arms. One man form behind, caught her arm making her drop the dagger. *Shit!*  
  
Another of the men grabbed her other arm twisting it behind her. "and I was looking forward to a longer fight, I guess the lioness isn't as good as-" he never finished and slumped to the ground an arrow sticking from his back.  
  
Not letting go of Alanna, then when spun around looking for their attacker, sparling black fire surrounded another of the men, sucking the life out of him, While another arrow killed the man holding alanna.  
  
Alanna wasted no time, grabbing her dropped dragger she stabbed the last man. Then looked around to find her saviours.  
  
On top of the hill her friends, Daine and Numair stood, now making their way down to see her.  
  
"Don't you know how to stay out of trouble" Daine said as she came closer  
  
"Well, yes but you know everyone has an off day, hey thanks for your help" alanna replied.  
  
"No problem, uh yeah but we better get back, for the meeting, you know discussing stategies and such"numair said stating to walk again.  
  
"yeah, I guess, oh by the way where is Zel?"  
  
Zel, was one of Alanna's best friends, they had met a month fter roger had been crowned king. Roger, had murdered her whole village, except for her of course. He had thought they could be dangerous in the future, for they were a small village always traveling. They were more of a tribe though, the last of their people. They were mages of the night. In the night they had all power, they were invisibe in the night to all who they didn't want to see them. Among many other powers. But now This power was nearly all gone for Zel was the last of her people.  
  
"Zel? Oh she got mad at something so shes pretending to leave again she packed her bags and is riding up near the border, she'll be back in maybe a day or so who knows though." Numair answered.  
  
1 What a moron 


End file.
